Amortentia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Albus Severus se parecía mucho a su padre...físicamente, cabello negro alborotado y compartían el mismo color de ojos. Pero eran diferentes en todos los otros sentidos, su padre era malo en pociones y él en cambio era el mejor de su clase. Tal vez lo único que compartían igual era el hecho de poder besar a la chica que le gustaba hasta su sexto año en el colegio de Hogwarts.


_Buenos días, no soy de escribir mucho en esta sección, pero estuve leyendo varios Fics de Harry Potter…me encanta las parejas de la primera y segunda generación, pero últimamente quise leer sobre la tercera generación…todos los fics que leí me encantaron, pero note que a Albus siempre lo ponían con Scorpius…bueno a mí me gusta la pareja de ScorpiusxRose, así que pensé que Al se vería bien con alguna otra chica y termine inventando el un personaje que ya verán…_

_Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero ya escribiré mi propia historia :D_

**Amortentia**

«Un experto fabricante de pociones puede generar un poderoso enamoramiento, pero nadie ha conseguido todavía crear el único sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible, eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor.»

…

..

.

Durante toda su vida Albus siempre supo que ser tan parecido (al menos físicamente) a su padre tendría sus problemas. Aun recordaba como sufrió el primer año en su educación en Hogwarts, todo fue de mal en peor cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo mando a su mayor pesadilla…

Slytherin.

Su hermano mayor había entrado a la casa de Gryffindor el año pasado. Casi podía jurar que recordaba el terrible silencio después de ser nombrado aquella casa y las últimas palabras del sombrero seleccionador…

"…_En tu sangre corre la sangre Gryffindor, tu familia estuvo en esa casa y tus padres estaban destinados a ella, tu valentía te guiaría a ser un líder como ningún otro en tu casa…"_

Hasta ahí pensó que todo iría bien, que lograría entrar en Gryffindor al igual que la mayor parte de su familia, lástima que el sombrero seleccionador aun no terminaba.

"…_pero eres ambicioso y tu corazón haría lo que fuera por alcanzar a tus sueños"_

Luego en el salón se escuchó la voz potente y clara que gritaba Slytherin.

Aunque al principio temió la reacción de sus padres, ambos estaban bastante tranquilos con la situación, incluso su hermano James lo seguía tratando de la misma manera y Lily parecía divertida por la situación. Sus primos no le dijeron nada malo, después de todo no era el primer Weasley en estar en Slytherin.

Su prima Lucy dos años mayor que él también había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, la primera Weasley en la historia en entrar a la casa de las serpientes. Ella fue quien le había ayudado acostumbrarse a las miradas confundidas de los demás.

Slytherin no era tan malo como pensaba, ahora tenía también hijos de Muggles y mucha gente era amable con él.

En esa casa encontró a su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy, otra razón para que todos lo vieran de mala forma. Era tan raro para el resto de magos que un Potter y un Malfoy fueran buenos amigos.

Bueno que pensaran lo que quisieran.

Albus Severus Potter era diferente en todos aspectos.

Por suerte su familia siempre le apoyaba…los demás no le importaban.

Bueno…

Había alguien quien no lo trataba de manera diferente…

-POTTER-grito su profesora.

Inmediatamente se encogió en su lugar y levanto la vista temerosa, los ojos negros de la profesora como el carbón parecía querer matarlo.

Sonrió levemente y la profesora afilo la mirada.

-No sé cómo alguien tan distraído paso a sexto año-murmuraba la profesora mientras seguía caminando entre el aula.

Albus gruño por bajo, las clases de pociones le aburrían grandemente ya que era el mejor de su clase por mucho, otra cosa que lo diferenciaba de su padre. Aunque algunos decían que su don por las pociones era heredado de su abuela.

Desde niño Albus supo que era parecido a su padre físicamente.

Su cabello era igual de alborotado que su padre, sus ojos eran iguales, su contextura, su altura, su forma de hablar…pero eso era todo.

Si a su padre le gustara el blanco, él sería el negro. Si su padre quiere chocolate, él quiere vainilla. Si su padre es malo en pociones y bueno en defensa contra artes oscuras, él sería bueno en pociones y malo en defensa contra artes oscuras…eran diferentes.

Durante mucho tiempo intento ser como su padre, pero fallo tan horriblemente que su padre le sonrió enternecido, luego le explico que no tenía que ser como él y que hiciera su propio camino.

Algo un poco difícil si eres el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico.

Pero lo hizo.

Luego de eso todo mejoro, ya no se preocupaba por ser el hijo del niño que vivió…se preocupa por ser el hijo de Harry Potter, un padre cariñoso que lo amaba fuera como fuera.

-Hoy estas en las nubes Albus-comento con burla Scorpius.

De reojo le lanzo una mirada de indiferencia y bostezo algo aburrido.

La clase de hoy era algo que ya sabía… Amortentia…una poción muy peligrosa.

"…_Amortentia es el Filtro de Amor más fuerte del mundo. Causa una poderosa obsesión en el bebedor. Tiene un brillo nacarado, su vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales y tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto…"_

Miro con intriga como la profesora tenía un frasco de la poción en sus manos.

-Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala-explico la profesora mientras apuntaba sus ingredientes en el pizarrón.

Ingredientes

Asfódelo cortado

Tisana

Semillas de anís verde

Raíz de Angélica

Comino

Hinodo

Acónito

Ajenjo

-La preparación de la amortentia es un proceso muy difícil y complejo. La poción tarda más de tres semanas en hacerse-explico la profesora con facilidad.

Claramente dando a entender que ellos no la fabricarían.

-Lo cual es perfecto ya que no tiene sentido-murmuro otra voz a su lado.

Con diversión volteo a ver a su querida prima Rose Weasley. La joven Ravenclaw había heredado la melena de su madre y con el color rojizo de su padre al igual que las pecas en sus mejillas, ya en su sexto año Rose era muy bonita y prefecta de su casa…era su mejor amiga y la prima con la que más se sentía unido.

-Cansada de pociones de amor pecas-dijo divertido Malfoy.

Rose rodo los ojos y volvió su vista a la profesora que les lanzaba miradas de advertencia.

Albus en medio de ellos suspiro.

Desde principio de Hogwarts ambos se llevaban como gatos y perros, con el tiempo fueron amigos y desde cuarto parecían interesados en el otro…Solo que no hacían ningún movimiento.

Patéticos.

-No te desanimes por no ser tan buena como tu primo pecas-se burló Scorpius.

Rose se puso roja de la furia pero lo ignoro.

Scorpius sonrió triunfante.

-Ya que Malfoy esta tan interesado en hablar-hablo la profesora al lado de los tres.

Rose sonrió divertida al ver la cara pálida de Scorpius.

La profesora ignoro la mirada de ambos y puso la poción cerca del rostro de él joven Malfoy.

Albus inmediatamente lo vio con interés, sabía que la poción olía diferente para cada persona dependiendo de su interés. Le daba una poca sana curiosidad el saber que sería el olor que percibiría su amigo, debido a que podría molestarlo en un futuro y pagarle cuando le hiciera algo.

Sus ojos brillaron con maldad pura.

-Cuales olores distingue joven Malfoy-pregunto la profesora con diversión.

No por nada ella era la líder de la casa Slytherin y su profesora favorita.

Scorpius puso cara de confusión y respiro hondo.

-¿Pergaminos y Fresas?-cuestiono confundido en voz alta.

Albus volteo confundido a su amigo y este de igual forma le devolvió la mirada. Scorpius odiaba hacer las tareas en pergaminos y usualmente se quedaba dormido sobre ellos, las fresas eran su fruta menos preferida de todas…

Esa poción no tenía sentido.

Albus volteo a ver a Rose en busca de una explicación (ella era una Ravenclaw después de todo), lo que se sorprendió fue verla sonrojada y evitando su mirada.

Un leve destello llego a su mente de la noche pasada.

Los tres juntos como el trio dorado de sus padres fue algún día, ellos estaban en la biblioteca mientras se quejaban del olor de pergaminos, Scorpius menciono con burla que Rose olía a pergaminos de tanto estar en la biblioteca y ella se quejaba diciendo que su perfume era de fresas esa mañana.

Rose al ver su mirada de compresión le lanzo una de advertencia.

Albus sonrió y se mantuvo callado.

Scorpius seguía confundido en su propio mundo buscando una explicación.

Albus estaba tan concentrado en la desdicha de su amigo, que cuando la poción estuvo frente a él su respiración se cortó de inmediato. Su mirada se dirigió nerviosa a su profesora y ella estaba indiferente a su mejor alumno.

-¿Qué olor percibe usted joven Potter?-pregunto con tranquilidad.

El vio la poción de manera tensa.

Ya sabía bien que olor llegaría.

Espiro hondo.

Pronto una mezcla de olores llego a su mente…distinguió el olor a la cocina de su madre cuando estaba en casa, el olor a la madriguera, el del viento al pegar cuando estaba en una escoba…pero el más fuerte de todos era un olor a bosque.

-Bosque-susurro por bajo y vio su mesa.

Todo el salón quedo algo confundido, pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

Sus amigos se vieron entre ellos confundidos.

La clase siguió normal después de eso.

…

..

.

Después de las clases pudo sentir la mirada inquisitoria de sus amigos, buscando una respuesta a su extraño comportamiento. Él después de estresarse de que lo llenaran de preguntas, salió corriendo y esperaba estar solo un buen rato.

Así era él.

Sus amigos lo sabían.

A veces le gustaba estar solo, no es que sus amigos le molestaran más bien todo lo contrario…pero en ocasiones quería pensar, y prefería hacerlo a solas.

Mientras corría por los pasillos pudo distinguir a James y Fred, ambos disfrutando de su último año en Hogwarts y de su casa de Gryffindor. Uno era de estatura normal y cabellera castaña rojiza, algo delgado, pero con cuerpo después de ser el líder del equipo de Quidditch. Fred era mucho más alto que James y de cabellera rojiza, era la viva imagen de su padre y tenía una sonrisa divertida.

Se quedó estático al verlos.

James y Fred eran los dos más grandes bromistas de Hogwarts, cada semana están mínimo dos en el despacho de la directora.

Pero había algo que todos sabían de James y Fred, desde el primer año que ellos estuvieron en ese colegio…alguien había logrado unirse al dúo dinámico de la familia Weasley.

La vio venir un poco más lejos.

Una chica de larga cabellera castaña clara hasta su cintura, ojos dorados y una radiante sonrisa en la piel blanca. Portaba la túnica de Gryffindor con orgullo en su último año de Hogwarts y era conocida por ser la mejor buscadora de su casa. Su nombre era Clarissa Foster, la única chica que había logrado conseguir una confianza ciega de su hermano y primo…le mejor amiga de ellos.

Rápidamente la vio reír mientras abrazaba a James por el cuello y se trepaba en su espalda con una carcajada cuando casi caen. Fred se le tiro encima de la chica y al final los tres estaban en el suelo.

Un dolor se posó en su pecho…el dolor de la envidia.

-¿Hermano?-

Salió de su ensoñación y volteo a su derecha.

Casi una cabeza más pequeña, con su largo cabello rojizo en una cola de caballo y ojos chocolate como su madre, su hermana Lily lo miraba confundida.

-Me distraje-murmuro algo apenado.

La pequeña Gryffindor lo miro con duda y preocupación.

-ALBUS, LILY-los dos voltearon a ver como James los llamaba a lo lejos.

Albus camino algo recio, pero al final ambos llegaron a su lado.

James abrazo con fuerza a Lily quien sonrió divertida. De niños siempre les incomodaba las muestras de cariño…pero los años se los llevaron y ahora siempre aprovechaban para pasar tiempos juntos. Con diversión vio como James fulminaba a los tipos que miraban de más a su hermana.

A pesar de que su hermana apenas estaba en cuarto…parecía que sería muy popular en un futuro cercano.

-¿Albus?-pregunto una voz a su lado.

Luego un olor a bosque inundo su nariz y casi drogado volteo a verla.

Los ojos de la chica lo saludaron con un brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa radiante, él volteo a otro lado y saludo con un leve hola.

-¿James no deberías buscar a Elizabeth?-pregunto Lily con diversión.

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada al ver la mirada sonrojada de James.

Este bufo molesto.

No era un secreto que James fue un total mujeriego y chico problema desde que entro a Hogwarts, como su antiguo abuelo con el compartía su nombre…y sus hormonas despertaron. Pero también sabían que Elizabeth, la misma Elizabeth que estuvo durante años rechazando cuando James la evitaba a salir, ahora era su novia.

Lo cual fue bastante difícil. James tuvo que demostrarle que había cambiado por completo y que solo la amaba a ella como un total idiota.

Su padre contaba con diversión que su abuelo James tuvo que pasar lo mismo cuando conoció a su abuela Lily.

-Aun pienso que te debería haber elegido al capitán de Ravenclaw-comento Fred en forma de burla.

James fulmino a su mejor amigo.

-También estaba ese chico adorable de Hufflepuff-agrego Clarissa con diversión.

James la vio indignado.

-Qué clase de amigos me tengo-dijo con indignación.

Luego dio media vuelta y se fue, muy probablemente en busca de su querida novia y espantar a cualquier idiota que la estuviera viendo.

Los que se quedaron rieron divertidos.

Pronto Lily le pidió ayuda a Fred en buscar a Hugo, su primo Gryffindor que debía hacer una tarea con Lily. Fred no pudo negarle nada a los ojitos de Lily y pronto ambos se marcharon al comedor…ser hijo de Ronald Weasley significaba heredar su apetito.

Las alertas de Albus se encendieron al verse solo con Clarissa.

El mismo olor que era más fuerte en la poción de Amortentia, ahora lo estaba casi ahogando.

La chica en cambio parecía muy relajada y normal.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato al bosque?-pregunto la chica lanzándole un guiño.

Albus se sonrojo levemente y bajo el rostro.

…

Mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts a la salida, Clarissa comentaba divertida sobre como había echado polvo de risa en la comida de los Ravenclaw y pasaron riendo toda la clase de Historia. Él solo permanecía en silencio y la veía con mirada tranquila.

Al final lograron salir y caminar a la entrada del bosque.

-El bosque siempre será mi lugar favorito en todo Hogwarts-aseguro Clarissa con seguridad.

Albus la seguía de manera cercana.

Desde que James le presento a Clarissa en su primer año en Hogwarts, sintió algo raro…un pequeño cosquilleo en su interior que crecía cada año. Clary como era conocida por sus amigos, no parecía percatarse de los sentimientos que despertaba en su interior…en cambio lo había adoptado como otro amigo más.

-Vamos Albus date prisa-dijo la chica mientras saltaba una rama de forma ágil.

Intento imitarla, pero inmediatamente termino en el suelo y consiguió una risa de parte de su acompañante.

Él era muy torpe.

Suspiro antes de levantarse y seguirla nuevamente.

Al final llegaron a una parte del bosque donde había un extraño claro. Albus la miro confundido y ella se sentó de manera tranquila. Ese claro era el lugar donde iban todos sus primos cuando estaban juntos, a pesar el rato, jugar un rato quidditch o comer en un día de picnic.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Albus de manera seria.

Clarissa solo sonrió levemente y miro como el cielo se estaba nublando…llovería pronto.

-Quería estar aquí antes de irme-susurro la chica viendo con anhelo el campo de flores.

Albus la miro fijamente unos instantes, luego tomo asiento al lado de la chica.

Se quedaron en silencio.

La respiración de Clarissa era calmada, la suya estaba algo entrecortada y sentía su interior en llamas.

-Quien diría hace años que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor serían buenos amigos-comento la chica de pronto.

Albus la miro fijamente y ella siguió sonriendo.

Debía recordarlo.

Sus uniformes eran la clara prueba de que ambos eran diferentes, casas distintas y mentalidades diferentes.

Pero aun así.

Albus se había enamorado de la mejor amiga de su hermano que era un año mayor que él.

-Quien lo diría-respondió con una sonrisa.

Pasaron otros minutos donde solo se limitaron en estar en silencio…como muchas veces lo habían hecho.

Albus recordaba.

Como Clarissa le había ayudado la primera vez que cayó de su escoba en el colegio y dijo que jamás quería volver a subir.

La forma en que ambos descubrieron la entrada secreta a la cocina y una vez a la semana iban en la noche juntos.

La ocasión en que ambos fueron castigados por salir en la noche con su capa de invisibilidad al bosque.

Cuando el seco las lágrimas de Clarissa cuando ella descubrió que James estaba enamorado de Elizabeth.

Tantas historias juntos…

…

Todo para que ella estuviera enamorada de James.

-El amor es complicado-comento de pronto Albus.

La chica a su lado sonrió.

-Yo diría que es inesperado-le contradijo.

Ambos se vieron de reojo y sonrieron como viejos camaradas, viejos amigos que habían pasado por mucho juntos.

-Espero te vaya bien estudiando para ser criadora de dragones en Rumania-comento el chico de pronto.

Después de todo ya no faltaba mucho para terminar el año escolar, era muy probable que no tuvieran muchas oportunidades como esa para despedirse.

Sabía que la chica a su lado era amante de la naturaleza y apasionada como su tío por los dragones.

Ella será muy buena.

-Voy a extrañar mucho Hogwarts-murmuro la chica.

Albus la vio directamente notando como ella tenía la vista en el suelo. Con tranquilidad poso la mano en la cabeza de la chica y la acaricio atrayendo su atención.

-Todo estará bien-susurro por bajo.

En algún momento la conversación se había convertido en murmullos. Solo por el hecho de estar sentados tan cerca podían escucharse.

-Recuerdo cuando eras más pequeño que yo-dijo con diversión Clarissa tomando la mano en su cabeza.

No la soltó al instante como pensaba, en su lugar la puso en contraste con la suya. Sabía que su mano era más grande que la de la chica, solo que no había reaccionado a eso.

La chica volteo a verlo fijamente y él se sonrojo.

-También te voy a extrañar a ti Albus-murmuro sin soltar sus manos.

Cosa que lo ponía muy nervioso.

Estar en medio del bosque, sentados a la par y con las manos atadas, era más de lo que podía soñar…o aguantar.

Volteo a ver a otro lado y soltó sus manos con algo de violencia por la rapidez.

-Deberíamos irnos pronto-gruño por bajo.

Cuando volteo a verla después de unos minutos de silencio, se reprochó mentalmente el verla algo triste. Ella estaba contándole sus preocupaciones y él salía con su genial idea de irse.

La miro a los ojos.

Lo que más quería en ese momento…era a ella.

"…_En tu sangre corre la sangre Gryffindor, tu familia estuvo en esa casa y tus padres estaban destinados a ella, tu valentía te guiaría a ser un líder como ningún otro en tu casa…"_

"…_pero eres ambicioso y tu corazón haría lo que fuera por alcanzar a tus sueños"_

Aun recordaba las palabras del sombrero seleccionador…había pasado ya siete años conteniendo su sentimientos…pero él era un Slytherin y tomaría lo que quería, ya después vería sus consecuencias.

Con esa determinación actuó.

Él ya había dado su primer beso, bueno varios besos, no le era indiferente al género femenino. Pro el beso que acababa de robarle a Clarissa en ese momento era diferente, espontaneo, sabroso y alucinante.

Cuando se separó y la vio con las mejillas sonrojadas, no pudo evitar darle otro beso más ardiente que el primero.

Fue después de unos momentos de disfrutarlo, que descubrió que la chica le acababa de responder con la misma intensidad el beso.

Se separó de ella y la vio sorprendido.

-Te tardaste Potter-susurro la chica con la respiración entre cortada.

Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza cuando ella le beso en esa ocasión, claro que las mando a volar y la atrajo por la cintura para seguir besándola.

En su mente pensó que lo que tenía en común con su padre seria que duro hasta su sexto año para poder besar a la chica que le gustaba.

Lo que sabía era que mientras besaba a Clarissa…es que el sabor a vainilla de sus labios sería un nuevo olor que agregaría a la poción de Amortentia.

Por qué el también amaba el bosque.

Pero amaba más el olor a bosque de la chica entre sus brazos.

**Fin**

_Espero les haya gustado, yo pensaba escribir varias historias sobre la tercera generación, ya saben sobre todos los Weasley, incluso ya tengo una lista de sus casas y todo esto…pero Albus es mi favorito así que probablemente escriba mucho sobre él._

_Tenía idea de hacer una historia larga sobre la tercera generación, o probablemente haga una serie de one-shot que estén entrelazados…quien sabe :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
